And Damn'd Be Him That First Cries, Hold, Enough!
by JudyNFran
Summary: Contiunuation of 'By Sleep to End the Heartache' - A very insane up Kaiba takes over the world. - AU
1. Prolouge

Note: This fic is a continuation of 'By Sleep to End the Heartache' Please read that one first.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"Why do you keep coming?" the blond boy asked, sitting on one side of the table that took up most of the room.  
  
"You're the closest I have to friends here, really," the other boy shrugged. "It's not like anyone else is too thrilled to have to see me since I was there for it."  
  
The blond looked down at the reminder. "No one else comes."  
  
"Mutou-kun would, I think," the other boy said gently. He walked around the table to put a hand on his blond friend's shoulder, silvery pale hair curtaining them as he bent close. "I know you didn't mean it to happen."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Still in a coma." There was a short pause before the pale haired boy continued. "When do you get out?"  
  
"Another week. Then we have community service for a while. I'm staying at Honda's 'cause the court doesn't want me living with my bum dad and mom doesn't want me."  
  
"And you're coming back to school?"  
  
"If they want me," the blond said with a shrug. "Probably happy to have me gone."  
  
"Sensei misses you, I think," Bakura said. "He keeps looking over at our desk forlornly. I don't think he knows who to blame without you there. Something goes wrong and it's instantly 'Jounouchi!' And then he remembers you're not there."  
  
The blond smiled. "I'll tell Honda you said hi."  
  
"See you next week out of here," Bakura said with a nod.  
[author's note: so I'm a wuss.... I couldn't kill him off when it came to continuing it. I don't know that he'll come out of the coma for this story, though.... We'll see. Next chapter changes perspective over to Kaiba Corp, where I think it will stay for the most part.] 


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
  
Intense blue eyes, with an edge of insanity and obsession watched the screen of the computer. The owner of the eyes put a single sheet of paper on his desk, then moved the mouse over a button. With a tiny smile, he hit delete.  
  
The screen went blank. After a moment, the eyes shifted away to look at the paper again. The owner sat back in his seat and cackled.  
  
Not long after all the echoes had died away the door to the room opened and a young face peeked in.  
  
"Get the bodies and do something with them."  
  
"Yes sir." The other boy hesitated. "Should I send them home, or...?"  
  
"I don't care. Just get them out of my building. And get my brother." The door started closing. "And arrange for me to visit all the juvenile detentions in the area."  
  
"Yes sir," the other boy said in a faint voice as the door closed.  
  
The owner of the blue eyes turned his chair to look out at the city outside his office. His city, now. It was all his. He rose, seeing his father's face in the glass. Seeing the faces of the five who had thought to use him to gain power for themselves.  
  
"You thought I'd fail," he said softly, the insanity burning in his blue eyes. "I showed you. You were the one who failed, father. I have everything you wanted. You're right where I want you now. This world will be MY paradise."  
  
"Niisama," came a small, hesitant voice from the doorway.  
  
The blue eyes one turned to give a rare soothing smile to his younger brother, who had never seemed to fit in. He walked closer and closed the door behind the smaller boy.  
  
"Mokuba," he said, blue eyes looking down into nervous dark grey eyes - eyes that only gained confidence when playing the simulated war or government games his brother made him. "You might get to go to America."  
  
"No!" Mokuba gripped his brother's sleeve. "I want to stay with you, niisama!"  
  
The older brother sighed. "Not even if it's to help me consolidate my power?"  
  
"Do I have to? Can't it be someone else?" Mokuba begged, tears in his eyes. "I want to be with niisama, like we promised!"  
  
The blue eyes had grown comforting. "Perhaps it's best. I'll find someone else."  
  
"Gomen, niisama," the younger boy said softly, looking down.  
  
"Don't worry, Mokuba," the older brother said, carrying the younger to the window. "It's all ours now."  
  
Silently, he crowed his triumph to the faces in the glass. 


	3. Chapter 2

"Niisama?" Mokuba looked out of his brother's closet.  
  
Kaiba frowned a moment at this show of weakness from his brother. "Come here, Mokuba."  
  
"Gomen, niisama," Mokuba said with his head down. "My tutor...."  
  
Kaiba scowled. He had kept on Mokuba's tutor because the man was knowledgeable, but the way he frightened Mokuba meant that he would soon be looking for another job. Perhaps he would find a highschooler who could keep Mokuba up to what he should know. He didn't need an adult for that.  
  
"I have a new game for you," he said, smiling to see Mokuba's expression come alive. "It's a government one. I want you to spend a few hours a day at it to see how well you can do. And it's configured to real time, so you have to keep an eye on it."  
  
The younger boy nodded. "I'll do real well, niisama. You can count on me."  
  
Kaiba congratulated himself on finding a way to keep America running without sending his brother away while going over Mokuba's work. Despite his fear of the tutor, he was getting along well.  
  
That finished, he helped Mokuba set himself up as the president of his new country and showed him his starting budget, population, and goals. It had taken most of his free time for the past week to get it set up and he was pleased with the results.   
  
If it worked well he would expand it so that specially trained children could run the world from the Kaiba Corp headquarters. He'd read a book like that once, only the children were trained militarily and not politically.1  
  
As he helped Mokuba outline short term objectives like health care and lowering army spending, there was a buzz from his intercom. "The girl you had go down to the detention has called in, sir," his young secretary reported. "The boys..." There was a pause as the boy looked for names. "Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto accepted."  
  
"Very good," Kaiba said. "Have their packets shipped to the place they're staying now and implement the file clearing program."  
  
"Yes, sir." The intercom clicked and went dead.  
  
"I have a meeting now," Kaiba said. "You can stay in here until I'm done." He reflected that he shouldn't encourage Mokuba's weak dependency, but although he often couldn't remember why, he wanted to let the boy stay soft.  
  
All thoughts of softness had left his mind by the time he entered the meeting room. Silence greeted him as the world leaders he hadn't already killed waited for him.  
  
He sat at the head of the room's table and leaned back, steepling his fingers. "Are you ready to give me what I want?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Listen, boy," the Israeli Prime Minister said. "We are a democratic country. You can't just declare yourself ruler."  
  
"You would prefer that I take it by force?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"You are welcome to try," the man said with a smile. "Our Arab neighbors have never been successful using force."  
  
Kaiba didn't return the smile. "I am not your Arab neighbors. I have Alcatraz." He could tell from their expressions that the men and women seated in the room had hoped he wouldn't bring threat of Alcatraz over them. "And I have all of you."  
  
"We need time to think things through," the Israeli blustered.  
  
"Need I remind you that I already have Japan, China, America, England, France, Germany, and Russia." Madness laughed in his eyes. "I AM the United Nations, ladies and gentlemen. What do you have to think about?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence and then, one by one in a slow procession, each man and woman in the room presented Kaiba with a notice of surrender. He let them go.  
  
When they were all gone, he sat back in his seat and cackled like a madman.  
  
"Father, this child has fulfilled your dream. And now the children you stepped on will inherit your paradise."  
  
He didn't realize there were tears on his cheeks, and wouldn't have understood why if he had.  
  
[author's note 1: Ender's Game, by Orson Scott Card] 


	4. Chapter 3

"You never said you were Kaiba Seto," the blond accused without waiting for Kaiba to say anything.  
  
"If a person agrees to work for you because of your name you can never tell their loyalty," Kaiba answered calmly. "Sit," he said, gesturing to chairs.  
  
"But what do you need US for if you're Kaiba Seto?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Just what it says in your packets. I need reliable information. You can provide it for me."  
  
"Information about what?"  
  
Kaiba leaned forward. "As of yesterday, the world is mine." He ignored the widened eyes in front of him and continued. "This will become common knowledge soon. You will keep me informed on what people think of this."  
  
"You can't hire people to do that?" the blond asked.  
  
"I am," Kaiba said, with unaccustomed patience. "You."  
  
"Oh." The fact didn't seem to properly filter into his awareness for a moment. "Oh!" he repeated then.  
  
Kaiba slid ID badges across the disk to them. "Only wear these when you have reason to come here. Reports, unless very important, can be sent through fax. Everything you need is in your packet."  
  
The boys picked the badges up carefully, as though afraid they would bite. With the knowledge of who they were now committed to working for it wouldn't have surprised them.  
  
"One more thing," Kaiba said as they rose. "I'm looking for a tutor for my younger brother. The old one," he paused to consider phrasing. "Was dismissed. I need someone about your age. He should be a good student and non-threatening. Keep an eye out for someone."  
  
The boys shared a glance, and once again Kaiba felt that he could almost hear the words the glance said.  
  
"Bakura," the blond finally said.  
  
Kaiba arched a brow at them.  
  
"Bakura Ryou," the brunette explained. "He tried to help us keep up with work while we were in the detention. He's smart and gentle."  
  
Kaiba filed the name away. "Very good. You may go." He turned back to his work as the boys left. Once he was certain he was alone, he looked up the name Bakura Ryou in public records.  
  
[author's note: Title is from Act 5 scene 8 of Macbeth] 


End file.
